Characters
IMPORTANT NOTE: This article was copied entirely from Wikipedia (see bottom of page). It still requires massive cleanup. In particular, it should have any character info of more than a sentence or two moved to a page specifically for that character. (Please cite Wikipedia sources as done at the bottom of this page.) ---- This is a '''list of characters appearing on the television program Reno 911! Main characters Lt. Dangle Lieutenant James "Jim" Ron Dangle (Season 1-present); played by Thomas Lennon) is the highest-ranking deputy in the department and is always seen wearing his trademark short-shorts, which he wears for "mobility." In a season 6 episode where the officers watch a video of themselves in the late 1980s, Dangle is seen wearing full-length jeans. Unfortunately, his jeans caught fire, forcing Dangle to cut the bottom parts of his pants off, resulting in the hot-pants he currently wears. Dangle is a homosexual; In an interview about Reno 911 and his character Dangle, Lennon says, "There's always this question, 'When's Dangle coming out?' and I'm like, 'Have you seen the show?' On the first episode, he makes out with another man for about two minutes. I guess people think he's closeted because Trudy is in love with him, but that has more to do with the fact that she's severely brain-damaged." he openly harbors an attraction to Jones and occasionally flirts with suspects. In one episode, Jones apparently had sex with him out of sympathy ("I'll try anything once"), after which Dangle was hospitalized because, as Jones said it, "he can't fucking walk." (The incident occurs off-camera, with the actual events undisclosed). Dangle was briefly married to a woman named Debbie (see below) and he briefly believed that he fathered a son (a result of sex with what he thought was a drag queen), but DNA results proved otherwise. Dangle also felt attracted to a female officer from the Department of Homeland Security who was in Reno to conduct counter-terrorism training but the experience left him uncomfortable and confused. It was revealed later that the female officer was actually a very well-disguised man (and was part of a team of con artists, along with the other Homeland Security "trainer"), which caused sexual confusion among the heterosexual deputies who had also felt attracted to her. Dangle is a former maitre d' and member of the United States Coast Guard who was stationed in Hawaii and who was discharged from the Coast Guard for reasons undisclosed. In Episode 102, his age is noted as 41. Dangle was born and raised in Arkansas. Dangle's father abandoned his family when he was a child and his mother committed suicide, after which he was raised by his Uncle Frederick. Meanwhile, Dangle's father moved to Chicago and started a new family. Dangle's father had two more African-American children who appear in Episode 505 to visit Dangle after the death of their father to settle the will. The will turns out to be a bill for the funeral of more than $5,000, and a Banana Splits keychain that Dangle's half-sister gives to him. Dangle is also the subject of a running gag in which his police bicycle is repeatedly stolen or vandalized. It is hinted that Dep. Junior is responsible for some of these incidents. Dep. Wiegel Deputy Trudy Wiegel (Season 1-present); played by Kerri Kenney-Silver) is a brain-damaged, emotionally unstable, heavily-medicated woman. She is a hypochondriac with multiple psychological disorders, occasional night terrors, and suicidal ideations. She is a generally neurotic person with low self-esteem and an intense love for cats. She claims to be of German and Native American descent. Wiegel enjoys crafts and collecting baby clothes, and is infatuated with Lt. Dangle. Her favorite picnic location is her mother's grave. In Season 2 she began dating a man named Craig Pullin (Kyle Dunnigan), who was revealed to be the "Truckee River Killer". After his arrest and conviction, she continued their relationship via prison visits, both through a glass partition and conjugal visits; they married on the day of his execution. Wiegel's father, mentioned in Season 1 and appearing in Season 5, is a Native American. (Comedy Central censors removed a 30-second story about her father being lynched by a white mob reacting to news that a non-white man "raped" her mother). The fourth season began with Wiegel returning after six months of personal leave while pregnant; actress Kerri Kenney-Silver's pregnancy was written into the show. Wiegel revealed that late husband Craig Pullin wasn't the father (he was "shooting blanks"); she had been artificially inseminated at a local sperm bank. Immediately the camera captured the male deputies' reactions, as each had donated at the sperm bank in the past. The baby arrives in the final episode of the fourth season; as new mother Wiegel holds her baby boy, she organizes a cliffhanger by ominously telling Dangle that she has something to tell him. (In an earlier episode, while Wiegel and Dangle are discussing her pregnancy, she asks "Would you be surprised if it looked like you?") Wiegel sold the baby and split the profits 50/50 with Junior, who pretended to be interested in custody. That was supposedly an act to get the adoptive parents to pay more; it is never clarified whether Junior is actually the father. In Season 6 it is revealed that Wiegel's eccentricity and mental defects are the result of a brain injury that occurred during a drug raid in the 1980s. Wiegel was rendered unconscious by an explosion and was dead for 14 minutes, causing severe brain damage. She was resuscitated by Dangle, who regrets saving her life. The doctor who treated her thereafter said he "should have let her go." Dep. Jones Deputy Sergeant Class II S. Jones (Season 1-present); played by Cedric Yarbrough) is an emotionally detached "smooth-talker" who frequently channels his need for attention into sexually promiscuous behavior. He is often called "Jonesy" by his co-workers. Jones was raised in Mound (a suburb of the "Twin Cities" area of Minneapolis-St. Paul). He has been described by Dangle as "a big, hardworking, robust, sort of mocha-ish person." He is a horrible dancer, but a talented singer with a wide vocal range, singing in either a deep baritone or a high-pitched, R&B-style falsetto. He works part-time as a stripper dressed in a police uniform. Jones was often partnered with Dep. Garcia and the two were close friends (until Garcia's death at the end of Season 5), even getting jobs together as shopping mall security guards when they lost their jobs as deputies and both getting promoted to mounted patrol, where they were still partners. Despite Jones being black and Garcia being a racist, they have an awkwardly healthy working relationship. As close as they are, however, they occasionally engage in childish physical altercations with each other. It is implied—typically, by Dep. Williams herself—that he is Raineesha's ex-boyfriend, although he seems to pursue every woman other than her. Despite Williams' jealous attraction to him, he has an on-again/off-again, "booty call"-type relationship with Dep. Johnson. He is the only male deputy who does not wear a moustache. Jones' first name was previously unknown, only revealed as starting with "S." In Reno 911: Miami: The Lost Version, it's revealed that Jones' first name is Sven. In an episode in season 6, they watch a tape from the year 1988. In this time, he is revealed to be more confident than his current time, and has a sexual attraction to officer Raineesha Williams. Lt. Dangle then forwards the tape to November 10, 1988 involving a meth lab with armed dealers guarding it. After an assorted amount of mishaps, Jones starts to scream in an extremely high pitch voice, and runs out. Afterwards, he loses all sexual attraction to officer Raineesha Williams, and gained an attraction to officer Clementine Johnson. This implicates that Jones has been "Scared white" from this experience; and explains why he can go so high pitch with his voice. Dep. Garcia Deputy Sergeant Class III James Oswaldo Garcia (Season 1-Season 5; played by Carlos Alazraqui) is an arrogant, racist, sexist, angry and depressed former Marine helicopter pilot. A running gag involves Garcia firing shots at people or objects without hitting them due to his comically terrible marksmanship, and giving suspects a little of the "old stick time", in which he beats them with his billy club. Garcia is known to be violent when arresting suspects, perhaps as a result of his inferiority complex. "I just wanted to play that small Napoleon Complex prick that, on the surface, is a pretty tough guy, but underneath is pretty weak. It's an amalgam of all the pricks you've ever met." He has shot multiple people and often uses his nightstick to beat suspects. His personal life is often the subject of ridicule by his contemporaries, who mock his frequent bowel movements (Dangle once said that in the men's room, Garcia sounded like the Battle of Normandy), his excessive masturbation and his habit of drinking alone while watching Hill Street Blues reruns. He has a daughter whom he did not see for several years, which once prompted the other deputies to hire a stripper to pretend to be his daughter in order to elate him. He also has a younger sister, whose life the other deputies manage to wreck, because of their mistaken belief that she was his girlfriend and was cheating on Garcia with another man (who turned out to be her actual husband). The film Reno 911! Miami revealed that he had flown an AH-1 HueyCobra for the U.S. Marine Corps. Garcia is usually partnered with Deputy Jones, leading to situational humor involving Garcia's racism and general ignorance of African American culture; despite this, the two are friends. He has had brief relationships with Deps. Johnson and Williams, and on more than one occasion, it is implied that he harbored a homoerotic attraction to Kenny Rogers. In the Season 4 cliffhanger, he elopes with Dangle's husband-to-be Leslie during their civil commitment ceremony, revealed in the Season 5 premiere to be a bizarre practical joke, as Garcia arrests Dangle and his boyfriend on the grounds that gay marriage is illegal in Nevada. Garcia is thought to be killed in the explosion at "Tacos! Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!" at the end of the Season 5. In the Season 6 episode The Midnight Swingers, his ashes are fired from a cannon, as per his will; however, the deputies' attempt misfires and a squad car is destroyed in the process, for which Garcia is subsequently and posthumously blamed. At the Reno 911 live show at San Francisco on January 23, 2010 it was revealed that Garcia had never actually died and that the network had faked it to boost ratings. He is currently living on a house boat in Sparks. Apparently the entire department knew except for Jones, who became the victim of a practical joke where he thought Garcia was haunting him. Garcia is the second in command below Lt. Dangle, followed by Clementine Johnson, who holds the rank of Deputy Sergeant Class I. Dep. Johnson Deputy Sergeant Class I Clementine "Clemmie" Johnson (Season 1-Season 5; played by Wendi McLendon-Covey) is a promiscuous, trashy, drug-friendly blonde who always wears her uniform partially unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage. Johnson is absent in Season 6 as she was killed in the explosion at the end of the fifth-season finale. Before joining the Reno Sheriff's Department, Johnson was a magician's assistant, an exotic dancer, a Wiccan and a Steely Dan groupie. Her comment at a wedding about performing the night before for the bachelor party clarified that she had an off-duty job. She has a tattoo on her back which once said "Steed" (a one-time boyfriend), later changed to "Steely Dan" after the relationship ended. Early in the first season, she had a relationship with Jones, but she also enjoyed a brief relationship with Garcia in Season 2, a relationship she compared to "getting a flu shot" ("You do it once, and you never have to do it again!"). She had Garcia's face tattooed on her breast after a drunken incident when the sheriffs went to Miami. On one occasion, she married Steed and later discovered the marriage was unofficial because the couple had forgotten to obtain a marriage license. When she mistakenly believed herself to be pregnant, she approached first Jones and then Dangle about marrying her and acting as a father to her unborn child. She had a troubled relationship with her mother because they sometimes argued over men. In one episode her mother was shown to be working as a prostitute. When the officers were fired following an investigation by District Attorney Mike Powers (Mather Zickel), Johnson returned to touring with Steely Dan (whom she called "The Dan") for a short time before returning to the Reno Sheriff's Department with the others. Johnson was later promoted in Episode 506 when she confronted the Captain of the sheriff's department regarding objectification through the use of the new "Kevlar for Her" vests. She returned claiming she had been promoted, in which case she would be classified as a Sergeant Class I if everyone else (except Dangle and his second-in-command, Garcia) is a Deputy. Johnson is an admitted drunk driver and a user of marijuana, and is usually lenient toward fellow users. Dep. Williams Deputy Raineesha Williams (born Megan Linderman) (Season 1-present); played by Niecy Nash) is a boisterous, obnoxious woman who enjoys abusing the power over men that her police authority affords her. Williams' proudest possession is her enormous posterior (a prosthetic that Nash wears under the uniform). She often yells, "...Hahh?!?" for effect, after making a blunt statement. She is a single mother, and in one episode claimed to be unbeknownst to the parentage of her three children, although in another episode, she says that "one of my babies' daddies, he can "read good." In the show's pilot episode, she claimed to have recently broken-up with Jones, but she is too happy to answer his booty calls. Dep. Jones revealed to a reporter in Season 5 that her real name is Megan Linderman. Williams tells her about rascit jokes when she punching Johnson in the face and before Williams gettting suspended on the paper. Williams has been described by Jones as a terrible police officer (he claims that they "don't even put bullets in her gun"). She often looks for ways to abuse her authority to her personal advantage; she once converted to the Nation of Islam in an attempt to take the month of September (Ramadan on the Islamic calendar) off from work, so she could vacation at the Atlantis Casino Resort. As other deputies have their trademark personalizations on their uniforms, Raineesha always wears a hat. At the beginning of Season 3, she worked as a real estate agent before returning to the Sheriff's Department. Dep. Junior Deputy Travis Junior (Season 1-present); played by Robert Ben Garant) is a stereotypical redneck who loves beer, NASCAR, firearms, Lynyrd Skynyrd and—perhaps most of all—his moustache. His character provides much of the physical comedy for the show, performing most of the major stunts. Junior trains police dogs for the department and is rarely seen without his trademark aviator sunglasses and Kevlar ballistic vest, which he started wearing after he was shot and nearly blinded in a 1988 drug sting. Junior wears his ballistic vest over his uniform shirt; he has claimed that he forgets to put the vest under his shirt because he is always hung over in the morning. He wears his hair in a military "high and tight" haircut and is cross-eyed, which is why he usually wears sunglasses. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he is the only heterosexual man in the Reno Sheriff's Department whom Johnson hasn't slept with. Junior has three brothers, who also wear sunglasses and have the same traits: Henry "Hank" Junior, Jr., from Panama City; Lance Corporal Junior (no first name given), who serves in the U.S. Marine Corps, currently stationed in Tikrit; and "Tater" Junior, from Sparks. Junior has been reprimanded at least twice for his pornography addiction, and is somewhat in denial about his problem. He is revealed to be Dep. Kimball's cousin. In Episode 3x01 (in which the characters are shown in jail) a swastika tattoo is seen on his chest (similar to the tattoo worn by Edward Norton's character in American History X), but in the 2007 film he is seen shirtless and the tattoo is absent. At the beginning of season 3, Junior worked at a carnival, something he claims is his "dream job". There are several running gags concerning Junior. The first is the "traffic stop": Junior pulls over a driver and is rendered unconscious or otherwise by an opening door or something falling off from the vehicle. The other running gags usually involve him being mauled by dogs, catching fire or falling, jumping or being thrown through or off of something. Dep. Kimball Deputy Cherisha Kimball (Season 3-Season 5; played by Mary Birdsong-Covey) is a pious, tough, no-nonsense police officer, the polar opposite of Dep. Johnson. Kimball was absent for Season 6, as she was killed in the explosion at the end of the fifth-season finale. Kimball is originally from Shreveport. She joins Reno Sheriff's Department early in Season 3, winning a competition among top police academy graduates; however, she was only chosen after the two front-runners withdrew for various reasons. She is perpetually accused of being a lesbian, despite her denials when asked, and when asked for dates by lesbians. She spends her off-duty time with her church group (composed of male, Christian virgins), singing karaoke versions of old gospel songs. In one instance, after Kimball states she would be making some major changes in her life after receiving a jet ski, Dangle asked, "You're finally coming out as a lesbian?" He was convinced even after she rejected the statement. Kimball said that she joined law enforcement because her "past is filled with sin and small time crimes and misdemeanors. Enforcing the law is my way of righting all my wrongs, cleaning up my karma. Also, they give good benefits." Comedy Central: When she is the first to arrive at the scene of Junior's "officer down" radio call, and thinking that his gunshot wound was near-fatal, she eventually admits to having had erotic fantasies of women. Dep. Junior then reveals he was not mortally wounded, and had organized the scenario in an attempt to deceive her into having sex with him. In the course of what she thinks is a conversation with a person about to die, the two exchange information on their family backgrounds; Kimball and Junior gradually realize that they share a common uncle in Louisiana. Sgt. Declan Sergeant Jack Declan (Season 6-present); played by Ian Roberts) joined the show in Season 6. He is now the second in command after Lt. Dangle, to whom Declan is often seen sucking up to; with the exception being in Season 6 when Department office assistant and barely fluent Cindy promotes everyone on the squad to captain ignorantly, and Declan tells Dangle to "suck my dick." He is sometimes called "Cap'n Jack" by Dangle and other deputies. He appears confident of himself, when compared to most of the other deputies, but exhibits massive insecurities at other times, such as sobbing uncontrollably and talking to himself through a bathroom stall door, or exhibiting problems with anger management. Despite his rage issues, Declan seems to carry a more powerful weapon than the rest of his colleagues. While the other officers carry Beretta 92s, he carries a .357 Magnum revolver. It is implied in Season 6 that Declan enjoys wearing ladies' undergarments when Cindy (see below) tells him that she couldn't wash all his clothes for him, since a lacy bra found in the pile was dry-clean only. (Sgt. Declan then attempted, badly, to explain away the bra's presence in his laundry.) Dep. Rizzo Deputy Frank Salvatore Rizzo (Season 6-present); played by Joe Lo Truglio) joined the show in Season 6. He is from Ozone Park (where Lo Truglio himself was born), where he has been banned from for undisclosed "reasons that takes full responsibility for". He has a long history in law enforcement, working in many cities across the country and is infatuated with Dep. Wiegel (on one occasion, they engaged in sexual activities in a trailer being pulled by an unsuspecting perpetrator and were left across the Mexican border). Dep. Junior has said that despite his history in law enforcement, Rizzo did not have a single recommendation, which Lt. Dangle considers "breaks even". Rizzo is also able to speak Japanese. Rizzo has two children: Frank Salvatore Rizzo, Jr. and Isabella "Izzy" Salvatore Rizzo, and is implied that he was married at some point.. Like the other deputies, Rizzo has behaved unprofessionally multiple times, on one occasion soliciting prostitutes to perform oral sex on him and Jones during a narcotics sting, half-jokingly suggesting the two split the drug money impounded in the bust and even giving a classroom lecture that implied the torture of felons and criminals for information. He has also been reminded several times that he has something under his nose, implying that he either likes to drink milk, or is a cocaine user. Guest characters Reno 911! features many other notable comedians, some of whom appear on the show multiple times. In addition, the principal cast members frequently play recurring roles of criminals or otherwise dysfunctional characters (with pixelated or blurred faces). * Andrew (played by Jim Rash): A homeowner/brothel patron/sharer-of-pleasure whose activities inspire regular police intervention. Andrew claims that, since he is unemployed, his job is to "mix the things up," leading to flamboyant yard displays and impromptu parades. * Bachelorette Party Women: A group of raucous young women who conduct wild bachelorette parties and repeatedly attempt to lure in male cops to strip for them. On one occasion, Dep. Garcia responds to a call and berates them, only to discover Junior and Dangle in the room wearing only their underwear, boots and holsters. * Big Mike (played by Toby Huss): The resident Reno dirtball and "Captain of Suspicious Behavior". The Reno deputies frequently respond to Big Mike's house to investigate complaints of domestic violence and disturbing the peace. Mike was the no-nonsense lieutenant in the department in 1988 (Junior remarked that he thought Mike was on his way to being Governor of Nevada), until he was introduced to methamphetamine at a crime scene, which began his downward spiral to his current state. * Boozehammer of Galen (played by Patton Oswalt): A fantasy role-playing game geek who often badly hurts his opponents while playing fantasy games. In a deleted scene from Season 2, he is revealed to be Dangle's cousin. *'Brad the Friendly Homeowner' (played by Andrew Daly): As the name describes, he is a friendly homeowner who is always excited to talk with the Sheriffs. When CSI comes to town and the Sheriffs are shot at by his neighbor he thinks filming has commenced and is excited about it. In Season 5 he tries to purchase Coconut Nut Clusters from the Sheriffs but he forgets to sign the check before he commits suicide in the other room. * Calvin Robin Tomlinson (played by Rainn Wilson): A convicted serial murderer, he is to be given a reduced sentence if he helps lead to the location of where he buried one of his victims. He proceeds to make various demands before leading them to the location, such as for a milkshake, and being in the bathroom for nearly an hour, only to have the location end up actually being where he hid a gun and motor scooter which he used to escape custody. *'Carmen' (Played by Sarah Tiana): A young female with a speech impediment. She calls the department "a few times a week." Attempts to build stone walls in her front yard to keep terrorists out (evil-looking people who want hand sanitizer). She is also attracted to Deputy Jones, and calls him to her house to help "bust up a chifferobe" in a scene referencing the novel To Kill A Mockingbird. At one point early in the show, Weigel and Dangle pass by her house to question her about a missing vacuum salesman and it is revealed almost immediately that she murdered and decapitated him in her house, stating, "They come apart real easy." * Carrot Top (played by himself): A comedian who trashes his hotel room, throwing the furniture out the window and into the pool several stories below. * Chief Carl (played by Carlos Alazraqui): A homeless man who is caught selling illegal fireworks, and summons the police when he is caught at a carnival selling popcorn on a stick. He is mentally ill and has an affinity for bathing in "goat water". *'Cindy the Sex Slave' (played by Wanru Tseng): Freed from bondage by the Reno deputies—she was found stuffed into a suitcase—Cindy has nowhere to go, so she is given a job as a secretary at the Sheriff's Department. She is frequently corrected by the deputies for clerical errors and occasionally falling back into her sex worker habits. * Citizens' Patrolman "Rick" (played by Paul Reubens): Shown first in Season 4, he is a member of the "Citizens' Patrol" (which seems to be inspired by the Guardian Angels). Rick shows up at crime scenes and notices critical things that the deputies have missed. He always seems to be one step ahead of the deputies until it is revealed that he himself committed the crimes. * Constable Martin Smiley (played by Tom Bolster): A British policeman who visits Reno as part of the "Badges Across the Water" program. He appears initially to be a very proper, upright old-fashioned Englishman and the Reno deputies adore him. Dep. Garcia sees a very different side when Smiley rides along with him. * Craig Pullin (played by Kyle Dunnigan): Dep. Trudy Wiegel's boyfriend in Seasons 1-3. While both he and Wiegel appear to be shy, conservative people, their extremely unsuccessful sex life includes (seemingly almost by necessity) sexual role-playing and fetishism. Pullin turned out to be the "Truckee River Killer" and was executed by lethal injection at the end of Season 3. * Debbie (played by Rachael Harris): Lt. Dangle's ex-wife, who seems to be attracted solely to gay men. She is the heiress to a vacuum cleaner fortune; Jim married her because she was morbidly obese and he believed she would die soon. After the two separated, she underwent gastric bypass surgery which turned her into "something the old Deb would have eaten," as he put it. The two divorced (at her request) because she had fallen in love with her new boyfriend, Leslie (see below), who was also clearly gay. Debbie appeared in Season Six with her new husband, played by Scott Thompson, who was very effeminate but straight. Debbie died due to complications from overeating while attending a murder mystery dinner that Dangle set up. * "Delicious Milkshake Man" (played by Nat Faxon). A man dressed in a mascot costume shaped like a milkshake cup who is harassed, pursued and beaten by Jones and Garcia over several episodes of Season 2. His death leads to the investigation, termination and incarceration of all the deputies. * "Dominatrix" (played by Debra Wilson): Appeared during Season 5, including a visit responding to complaints from "the kettle-corn people" about explicitly-worded ad flyers she had distributed at the Farmer's Market. According to Dangle, the character is actually male named Jeff and they were on the swim team together in high school. * The Drunk-driving Pilot (played by Ron White): An airline pilot who has had a few too many. * Eddie "Fast Eddie" McLintock (unseen, voiced by Jeff Foxworthy): A famed drug runner and recidivist speeder who has been involved in multiple high-speed car chases with the Reno Sheriff's Department. He mocks the Deputies via CB radio. * Firefighters of the Reno Fire Department (played by Mitch Rouse and Guy Stevenson): Unlike the Reno Sheriff's Department, the members of the Reno Fire Department are competent, popular and well-respected, leading to tremendous feelings of envious bitterness and inadequacy in the cops (as well as secret admiration). * French mime (played by Robert Ben Garant): A man in mime costume and makeup who is reported for harassing customers outside a convenience store. To the delight of Dep. Jones, the mime performs a silent parody of Dep. Garcia. He is then assaulted by an enraged Garcia. * The Fraudulent Manager of Burger Cousin (played by Seth Green): A petty, browbeating robber who poses as the manager of a fast-food restaurant at which Jones and Garcia have gone undercover as employees to catch a robber whom they don't realize is already there. * Frisbee (played by Zach Galifianakis): A "white trash" resident of Reno who lives with his sizable family in an abandoned school bus. He owns a .30 cal machine gun which he uses to shoot at soda cans, oranges, and UFOs. His children's names include Chandler, Ross, Joey, Dharma and Greg after characters from the popular television sitcoms Friends and Dharma & Greg. * Glen: A park ranger at a fictional national park. Glen is very lonely and routinely places false 911 calls in order to get attention from the sheriff's deputies. * Gigg LeCarp (played by Los Angeles radio DJ Brian Phelps): A petty-criminal-turned-televangelist who, ten years ago, was arrested by Deps. Dangle and Garcia. LeCarp was high at the time and causing trouble, so Garcia used his nightstick to "give him a message from my Lord." He later locks all of the deputies in the holding cell as revenge. * Guy Gerricault (played by Paul Rudd): Wiegel's creepily enthusiastic, inappropriately hands-on Lamaze coach. * Handicapped cop (played by David Wain): A supposedly handicapped cop whom Wiegel spends the day with as part of a public assistance program. * Jackie (played by Kerri Kenney-Silver): A drug-addicted prostitute with herpes whose face is always obscured. She is known for spitting pickle juice. In Season 1, Dep. Garcia was given the task of cleaning her up and sending her to a halfway home, but to Garcia's dismay, Jackie ceaselessly acted like a crack-burnt prostitute, so he dropped her off at a random house that was halfway between his house and the restaurant he took her to. It has been suggested that Trudy and Jackie are related by a shared uncle and look similar. She died in Season Five. * Jerry Salerno (played by Dan Castellaneta): Salerno is the scary and possibly mobbed-up Washoe County Animal Carcass Removal Commissioner. Junior runs up against him in Season 5 when he decides to run for the position. * Joe the Cameraman (played by Joe Kessler): The usually-unseen cameraman who documents the Reno Sheriff's Department's activities. He is shown on camera playing the drums when the deputies respond to a noise complaint about a bad garage band in Episode 2x12 and is also shown in the episode which includes the "second take" of Deputy Junior being thrown through a glass window. * Junior the Third (played by DeRay Davis): A delusional homeless man. In one instance was sitting on a couch in the middle of the street acting as if he was on a talk show talking with Morgan Freeman. * Kenny Rogers (as himself): A famous American country music singer and actor with whom Dep. Garcia is obsessed. Garcia also has recurring dreams about him, one of which featured Kenny waking up in bed next to Lt. Dangle. Rogers was shot by an unnamed character played by Patton Oswalt in Season 2. * Kevin (played by Michael Ian Black). A convicted sex offender who moves to Reno and attempts to ask Johnson out while she informs his neighbors of his crimes. * Ku Klux Klan (Reno Chapter of). A group of presumed bigots who ostensibly try to end bigotry and racism by burning lowercase t's ("for tolerance") and opening a lemonade stand with a sign reading "FREE LEMONADE FOR NIGGERS." One of the KKK members, Gary (played by Chris Tallman) proposes to his (African American) girlfriend and in another episode joins Junior and Garcia on a trip to the US/Mexico border to build a wall (although not in his Klan robes). * Lady at Trailer Park (played by Cheryl Hines): A trailor park resident who tries to get her neighbor arrested for crossing over the property line, which consists of two cigerette butts and a green rock. She is later arrested for taking Officer Garcia's nightstick and attempting to hit the neighbor. * Leslie (played by Dave Holmes): Second husband to Dangle's ex-wife Debbie. Owner of "Buy Curios," a store frequented by Dangle and Garcia. * Maria Storm (played by Lisa Lo Cicero): A local TV reporter who has extensively covered the Reno Sheriff's Department. She is frequently hit upon by her male interviewees. Actress Lisa Lo Cicero is married to show director Michael Patrick Jann. * Mayor Hernandez (played by George Lopez): Mayor Hernandez is the philandering and thoroughly corrupt mayor of Reno. He is perpetually under investigation, but counts on the Reno Sheriff's Department to clean up his messes for him. Williams says that the Mayor has a "Clintonesque quality" about him, while Dangle describes him as a nice guy who "loves to put his dick in things." In Season 6 Mayor Hernandez who is a married man, was caught on film with his girlfriend. It has also been revealed he has been responsible for the deaths of several hookers, the corpses of which the Reno Sheriff's Department regularly dispose of. Despite his corrupt and erratic nature, Dangle and Junior describe him as the "best Mayor we've ever had, by a long shot", noting all the other mayors were far worse. * Mike Powers (played by Mather Zickel): The former district attorney responsible for jailing the entire Reno Sheriff's Department at the end of season two. He is later revealed to be a murderer who decapitates prostitutes. While in prison, the deputies visit him to ask his advice (similar to Hannibal Lector) on office procedures and other trivial matters. * Mrs. Leonard (played by Mindy Sterling): An apartment resident who calls 911 5-6 times a week. This time calling to report children, in particular a fat child named Joey, being too loud in the hallway. In her description they are bouncing balls, talking about homework, and playing marbles, all while she takes her nap between 2-3. The irony being that she has three dogs who bark the entire time Lieutenant Dangle and Deputy Junior are there to assist her. Junior then proceeds to "find Joey" and shoot him five times. Horrified, Mrs. Leonard begins to sob in the doorway to her apartment and Junior then confesses to shooting a radiator. * The "New" Deputies: At the end of season 2, all seven of the main characters are fired and jailed, to be replaced by other deputies who bear a grotesque resemblance to them. They are: Jim Kringle "New Dangle" (Martin Mull), Cleatus Senior "New Junior" (Lou Ferrigno), Wendy Kelton "New Wiegel" (Sean Young), Officer Garcia "New Garcia" (Lorenzo Lamas), Verlot "New Williams" (Traci Bingham), Barbara Cooper "New Johnson" (Donna D'Errico) and C. Garwood "New Jones" (Wayne Brady). "New Jones", whose name is given in a subtitle as "Deputy C. Garwood", immediately discloses what the "C" stands for, while Jones' "S" initial has remained a secret throughout the show's run. * Pinky the Drunk Driver (played by Chelsea Handler): A belligerent drunk driver who claims she has not been drinking. * Principal Manderville (played by Kristina Hayes): A local school principal at safety assembly, who usually makes an announcement to the students before the Reno deputies begin their show. * "Reading Ron" (played by Brian Unger): A children's TV host with a checkered past who attempts to profile the Reno Sheriff's Department on his television show, with results that are disastrously inappropriate for children's television. * Roadie (played by David Koechner): A roadie at a Steely Dan concert as well as Ted Nugent and Motörhead show. * Seeeeemji (played by Christina Applegate): Terry Bernadino's girlfriend, whom the deputies are very surprised to learn is real. * Sergeant Clift (played by Ryan Stiles): Sergeant Clift is a consultant brought in from the L.A.P.D. by the Reno Sheriff's Department to teach the deputies how to do a better job in undercover work because, as Dangle says, "They can smell that we're pigs from a mile away." Clift puts the deputies through acting exercises that backfire horribly when put into practice. *'Sheriff Walter Chechekevitch' (played by Tracey Walter): The deputies' aloof and clueless boss who died after eating candy bars with peanuts, to which he was allergic. His appearances at the Sheriff's department were so infrequent, they are unable to remember his name. Despite this, he is fondly recalled as the best Polish Sheriff Reno has ever had. Not the best, but "pretty good for a Polack." * "Spanish Mike" Alverez a.k.a. Cpt. Duane Hernandez, and Sammy Heung a.k.a. Lt. Suzy Kim (played by Óscar Núñez and Cathy Shim): "Hernandez" and "Kim" are criminals who pose as Department of Homeland Security agents in order to get their hands on the Reno Sheriff's Department's money and evidence in the two-part episode "Terrorist Training". Wiegel falls for Hernandez and Suzy Kim turns out to be a man in the plot arc. Hernandez is later arrested and held under close arrest, but makes every effort to seduce the female deputies and escape. * Steed Lankershim (played by Timothy Brennen): Johnson's criminal ex-husband. He is a repeat felon. * Steve Marmella (played by Jack Plotnick): A sexual pervert who specializes in exposing himself and tricking others into inappropriate sexual contact. As of Season 5 he is under house arrest, which does surprisingly little to deter his activities. * Stevie (played by Brian Posehn): The Reno medical examiner and coroner. In Episode 4x07, he is arrested for being intoxicated on the job: after Dep. Junior asks him "Are you stoned right now?" he replies, "On pot? Oh yeah." He is then cuffed and taken out of the exam room. However, he appears on the job again just two episodes later. * Student Driver (played by Simon Helberg): In episode S04E10, Sergeant Garcia and Deputy Jones pull him over while on a driving test. After field sobriety tests and threatening to take him to jail he grabs both officers weapons and shouts "You're not stopping me from getting my license!" He then proceeds to put the officers in the trunk of their squad car and backs it into the curb before pulling away breaking erratically. * Theoretical Criminal (played by Keegan-Michael Key): A criminal with a lisp who frequently calls the Reno Sheriff to report crimes he claims he did not commit, or to show the deputies illegal items he has "found." He often says, "Hypothetically speaking, If I did perpetrate the crime, if I had done it, what would the reprocussions be?" The deputies play along, but always end up arresting him. * T. T. (played by Niecy Nash): A bra-less, hysterical woman with pronounced buck teeth and a unibrow (visible even though her face is always pixelated). She constantly screams nonsensically about imaginary events. * Terry Bernadino (played by Nick Swardson): A gay prostitute and compulsive liar who is always wearing rollerskates and bedazzled women's clothing. He is often seen around the jail and other local establishments looking for johns, or working at a taco shop. When confronted by the deputies, he offers silly, implausible explanations (e.g., when making a phone threat to cut somebody with a knife, he explains to the deputies that the victim is made of cake). At the end of the film Reno 911!: Miami, it is revealed that Terry is tremendously wealthy. Despite his flamboyant homosexuality, he vehemently denies being gay. At one point introduces the deputies to his fiancee Seeeeemji (pronounced "see-me") who is completely oblivious to Terry's sexuality even though, according to Terry, when they get naked together he can't get hard and he throws up. Terry has made more appearances than any other side character and is a fan favorite. He also starred in the short, "A Very Terry Christmas", included in the special features of the Nick Swardson: Seriously, Who Farted? DVD. * Tommy Hawk (played by Diedrich Bader): Tommy Hawk is a bounty hunter and reality television star who is after many of the same fugitives that the deputies are pursuing. He is a parody of Dog the Bounty Hunter's Duane "Dog" Chapman. * Unnamed Chinese boy (played by Kit DeZolt): A poor Chinese boy who drives a rickshaw. * Unnamed couple (played by Charlie Day and Mary Elizabeth Ellis): An incestuous "white trash" couple who call the police over a domestic dispute where he is threatening to rip the head off her (plastic "squeaky") baby. Day and Ellis are married in real life. *'Unnamed Armed Naked Guy at the VFW' (played by Steve Little): An apparently high man with white powder under his nose who is regularly seen naked and holding a gun while make nonsensical statements. * Unnamed middle-aged insane woman (played by McLendon-Covey): Seen dragging a water heater through the streets while not wearing any pants. * Unnamed redneck (played by Garant): A local redneck, usually seen with his pants down and his penis in an inappropriate object (such as a pumpkin or a birdhouse). His only line is an enthusiastic "Woo!" right before running away. ;Others *Danny DeVito (Season 2) *Lisa Lampanelli as the minister at Dangle's gay wedding *Jill-Michele Meleán (Season 3 as Maria, Dep Garcia's Sister and Season 6 as Mayor Hernandez's girlfriend) *Chino XL (Season 2) References